Constantine
Constantine became emperor after Diocletian's retirement, and ensuing instability, led to the breakup of the Tetrarchy. Rise of Constantine Constantine was the son of the Caesar of Maximian, Constantius, who became Augustus after Maximian was forced into retirement by Diocletian. *'Constantius died very early in his reign (BEFORE he could pick a Caesar), '''and the' troops declared his son Constantine emperor'. *'breaks with law of Tetrarchy', Constantine had no place in Tetrarchal law (shows beginnings of the unraveling) Year 306 *'Galerius declares his own Augustus of the West, Severus Augustus''' (w/out legal precedent, as Augustus of East had no power in West) *Compromise is reached: Severus posts Constantine as Caesar of the West (which Constantine wasn't happy about) *Maximian's son, Maxentius is declared emperor by SPQR and Praetorians '''(has stronghold in West) *Galerius, Severus (& Constantine) all attack Maxentius **Galerius '''is driven back east **'Severus' forced to commit suicide **'Galerius appoints Licinius;' Licinius recognizes Constantine as Caesar 309-310 *'Licinius, Maxentius, & Constantine all vying for Western Augustus' **all have troops and support throughout the west, conflict breaks out *'Constantine marches south to Rome to Maxentius' **brings over Maxentius' supporters while on the trip Battle of Milvian Bridge (c. 312) *'Constantine sees vision of Chi-Rho' ("in this sign you will conquer") ; legalizes Christianity, anecdotally reported to have converted to Christianity *Maxentius had rigged bridge so it would collapse, Maxentius drowns and Constantine wins Edict of Milan *'Licinius & Constantine publish Edict of Milan': religious tolerance for all religions (including Christianity **singles out Christians repeatedly; restores church property to Christians **shows alliance of L. & C. against Daia, successor of Galerius (who was a great persecutor of Christians) Constantine takes this further by showing favor to Christians. *'exempts clergy from civil obligations' (clergyman became a career; elites could pick church or politics) *'funded construction of Churches' *still promoted pagan religions at the same level, promoted religion (generally) '''in the empire *continued '''practice of imperial cult *reportedly stopped blood sacrifices Insuring Legitimacy Has to stabilize and balance this huge diverse empire. *'Builds (last) Victory Arch'; (used usually for victories against foreign enemies) **'wanted commemorated but reconfigured'; Maxentius reconfigured as tyrant and Constantine as liberator and bringer of peace **erected by Senate **'said to have won at "instigation of the divinity"' (used usually to credit victory to pagan gods; interesting the latin used singular, rather than plural divinity); rather ambiguous **uses old material ("spolia" art) from victory monuments of other emperors: (Hadrian, Marcus Aurelius, etc.) **'absence of overly triumphal imagery' *'Consolidates Power' **fairly soon after Edict of Milan, Licinius manages the East **Constantine, as senior, relocates to the East in 324 and marks out Byzantium as new capital and founds Constantinople ***'power is increasingly being relocated to the East ***'Constantine's "New Rome", has it's own Senate ***puts in a lot of money, funded churches (Hagia Sophia) and buildings **Constantine has Licinius killed '''(although his sister was married to Licinius) Council of Nicea Constatine is asked to intervene in a theological dispute among Bishops. No theological training, little to no scripture knowledge. '''First time emperor intervenes in theological matter. Shifts towards clear favoritism of Christianity, away from Pagan religion. Succession Is baptised on his deathbed (wanted to die in a state of grace). Dies without a successor (had killed several of his sons earlier). *Leads to a bloody coup at Constantinople, 3 of his sons are given power (Constantius II, Constantine II, Constans) *half brother's killed, his sons Gallus and Julian are sent away to Bithynia